<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dearest Friend by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343676">My Dearest Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends'>Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(neither of them are actually in fic), Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders are Siblings, Banter, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dr. Emile Picani Has ADHD, Fluff, Food, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Dr. Emile Picani Are Siblings, Multi, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Kissing, Queerplatonic Relationships, Teasing, mentioned Remus - Freeform, mentioned janus, queerplatonic logicality (could be seen as romantic though), queerplatonic virmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emile has a realization while watching Nightmare Before Christmas with his qpp, Virgil. Fluffy shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Dearest Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moments like these were ones Virgil treasured. Sitting on the couch, snuggled up with what a normal person would say was too many blankets, Nightmare Before Christmas playing on the tv, and his qpp curled up in his lap. Emile was actually taller and lankier than Virgil was, but Em always wanted to be the little spoon or be held in Virgil’s arms. He currently had managed to get himself with his head resting on Virgil’s shoulder and Virgil in turn rested his cheek on top of Em’s head. Emile’s long legs had plenty of room stretched out on the couch, but his upper body was completely in Virgil’s lap, and Virgil had his arms wrapped around Emile’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was so taken with how safe and at home he felt with Emile in his arms that he almost didn’t notice the subtle </span>
  <em>
    <span>click-click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Emile fiddling with the blue charm on his bracelet. It could have just been an unconscious fidget, as Emile seemed fine, happily humming along to the movie’s soundtrack. But just to be sure…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Em? Did you wanna change your charm?” Virgil asked, lifting his head up to meet Emlie’s eyes. Emile startled slightly at Virgil’s question, and looked up to him with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m okay, don’t worry honey! Just fiddling,” he replied, voice as cheery as it always was and soothing Virgil’s anxieties. Virgil smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just checking. Do you want one of your fidgets?” Virgil asked, starting to shift as if he were going to get up, but Emile clung to him tighter with a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whined, causing Virgil to let out a chuckle and press a kiss to the fading magenta of Emile’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay, I’m staying put,” Virgil said, unable to keep the fond grin off of his face. His arms returned to their position holding Emile, and his partner let out what only could be described as a contented purr as he nuzzled back against Virgil’s chest. They continued to watch the movie in contented silence, until Emile suddenly sat up and nearly bonked his head with Virgil’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack and Sally are totally squishing on each other!” he all but squealed. Virgil blinked in surprise, gaze switching from Emile to where Sally was currently singing her song on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… wanna explain your thoughts to the class?” Virgil asked with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sally just said she had feelings for him, but she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>specify </span>
  </em>
  <span>those feelings! And she referred to him as ‘my dear friend!’” Emile said, practically bouncing in Virgil’s lap with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They kiss at the end, though,” Virgil countered with a fond laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss sometimes!” Emile huffed, though there was something teasing and fond in his eyes. Virgil chuckled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your way of asking me for a kiss?” Virgil teased. Emile considered this for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… maybe, but not until I’m done explaining!” Emile replied with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, go on then,” Virgil replied, pure adoration in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, Sally refers to Jack as her ‘dear friend,’ and at the end before they kiss, Jack calls her ‘my dearest friend!’ Also they… kinda make me think of us,” Emile explained, a blush spreading over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so, my dear friend?” Virgil asked with a wry grin. Emile made a sound that could only be described as an audible keysmash as he playfully swatted at Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you </span>
  <em>
    <span>meanie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you did that on purpose! But anyway… I’m basically all arms and legs, and you definitely have a thing for patchwork,” Emile said, idly picking at a stray thread on Virgil’s patchwork hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus I don’t look half bad in a dress,” Virgil added. Emile made another strangled sound, flushing brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understatement,” he squeaked. Virgil smirked in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. What other similarities do we have to Jack and Sally?” Virgil asked, one hand going up to idly play with Emile’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can get a little wrapped up in my work sometimes, or just get carried away with ideas and hobbies, and you’re always there to take care of me and remind me to take a break, or to just bring me food when I’m at the office cause I tend to forget it at home,” Emile continued, a sheepish blush spreading over his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can be… overly cautious,” Virgil said with a light chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it can be very sweet and endearing!” Emile protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Virgil said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> say so!” Emile huffed, nose adorably scrunched up in indignation. Virgil couldn’t help but reach up and boop his nose, causing Emile to break down into giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s my laughy Emi,” Virgil murmured, and Emile beamed at the Steven Universe reference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, Virge! Say, can I have that kiss now?” Emile asked, wiggling a little with excitement and causing Virgil to grin from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he murmured, cupping Emile’s cheek and leaning in to give him a soft, gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he leaned up to press a kiss to Emile’s temple for good measure. Satisfied, Emile snuggled back down to lean his head on Virgil’s shoulder once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, all this talk about Jack and Sally and the fact that this is a Halloween movie has gotten me thinking…” Emile trailed off, seeming uncharacteristically nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think you would look </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> with dark makeup. I can help you,” Virgil said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!” Emile squealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Em. Plus I’ll jump at any opportunity to wear a dress,” Virgil replied with a wink. Emile let out a mix of happy giggles and squeals, nuzzling into Virgil more. Virgil couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Emile’s hair before leaning his cheek on top of his head once more and settling in to watch the rest of the movie.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few months later, Halloween had arrived, which meant that it was time for the annual party that Virgil and Emile hosted. They had invited Emile’s twin, Patton, and then Logan, who was Patton’s partner. They had also invited Virgil’s younger twin brothers and their respective partners, but Roman and Remy were the only two that decided to come. Remus and his partner Janus had declined the invitation, saying that they planned to watch horror movies all night. Which was fine with Virgil. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his brother… but parties tended to get a little out of hand whenever Remus graced them with his presence. Virgil would have enough on his hands with just Roman showing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden knock on the door startled Virgil from his thoughts, and he shook his head with a chuckle. Think of the devil and so they appear, he supposed. He got up, brushing past Emile who dropped a kiss on his head as he walked by, and opened the door. Roman and Remy stood on the other side, and Virgil recognized the bright pink and red flannel of their costumes instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice of you to join us, Princey,” Virgil teased. Roman grinned in response, while Remy rolled his eyes. Virgil stepped aside so that the two of them could come in, and Emile must have seen their costumes, because they let out a squeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, Prince Bubblegum and Marshall Lee fit you two perfectly!” they squealed. Roman bowed at the waist, then looked up at Emile with a charming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I see I’m not the only royal here, Pumpkin King,” Roman replied with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m actually just the Pumpkin Royal tonight,” Emile said, holding up their wrist and displaying the purple charm on their bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my apologies! I also apologize for not warning you,” Roman said, standing up from his bow. Emile cocked their head to one side, brow furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” they asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had known my brother’s emo-ness was contagious, I would have told you!” Roman teased, elbowing Virgil, who swatted him on the arm in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hun, stop being mean. I think Em looks drop-dead gorgeous with dark makeup,” Remy said with a wink. Emile flushed a bit at the compliment, and well- Virgil was biased, but he’d have to agree. Seeing his qpp wearing the iconic black pinstripe suit of Jack Skellington along with the dark eyeshadow, black lipstick, and face paint he had used to create Jack’s skeleton smile on Emile’s face looked so good. Especially since Emile’s usual style was soft neutral tones and a splash of pastel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s fair… although I must say I’m surprised to see you two doing a couple’s costume. I thought you guys were all ‘no romo!’” Roman said, looking between Virgil and Emile with mild confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, Jack and Sally are totally in a qpr,” Virgil scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they kiss?” Roman asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do Emile and I,” Virgil pointed out. Roman considered this for a moment or two, then broke out into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whatever makes you queerplatonic nerds happy,” Roman said, reaching over to playfully ruffle Virgil’s hair. Virgil scowled and shoved at his hand, and probably would have continued to bicker with Roman if it weren’t for another knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get it!” Emile chirped, rushing over to the door and opening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emi!” a voice squealed, and a blur of orange launched itself at Emile. They caught their twin easily with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Patty! I guess I’m not the only Pumpkin Royal tonight,” Emile said, letting go of Patton so they could properly let him and Logan in. Patton was wearing an orange sweater with a jack-o-lantern face on it and a leafy green headband nestled in his hair, while Logan looked like they usually did, with a black button down, tie, and dress pants. However, Virgil noticed that there was 3.14 stitched on the pocket of their shirt, and their tie had the pi symbol on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just a pumpkin tonight! But Logan’s my sweetie-pi!” Patton exclaimed, reaching out and squeezing Logan’s hand. Logan flushed slightly, adjusting their glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- yes. Patton wanted to do a pun costume, and this is one we could both agree on,” they admitted with a small, fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once again, Logan and Patton win for cutest couple’s costume. ‘Pumpkin Pi,’ honestly you nerds are too cute for your own good,” Roman said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sell yourself short! You make an amazing Prince Bubblegum, Ro! And Remy looks great as Marshall Lee!” Patton protested with a sunny grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I do like the queerplatonic interpretation of Jack and Sally that Emile and Virgil have,” Logan added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, their costume makes sense to you right off the bat?” Roman asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Jack and Sally refer to each other as ‘my dearest friend’ and ‘my dear friend’ respectively. It makes perfect sense,” they replied matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Jack gets confused when he sees people kissing underneath mistletoe!” Patton added. Roman still looked confused, and Remy chuckled and patted his boyfriend’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we may be too allo to understand, babes,” Remy chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, without the presence of your twin and his partner, you two are our ‘token allos,’ for the night,” Logan said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, a-specs are the majority tonight!” Virgil cheered, offering a fist bump to Logan who accepted it with only a slight amount of hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With that out of the way, shall we get to our usual tradition of taking photos and watching children’s Halloween movies while eating an inordinate amount of sweets?” they asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I made a brownie graveyard this year, Virgil’s been trying to sneak pieces of it all day,” Emile said with a teasing grin towards Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You know I’m weak for your baking!” Virgil scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, my dearest friend,” Emile said with a soft smile that sent Virgil’s stomach flip-flopping happily. Something in Virgil’s expression must have been ridiculously fond, because Roman nudged him and made some sort of teasing remark. But he couldn’t care less what Roman said- because Virgil and Emile were simply meant to be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>